1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a method of obtaining an image and more specifically, to an imaging device and a method of obtaining an image, capable of obtaining an image appropriately corrected by electronic image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of image stabilization for an imaging device such as a digital camera or the like, includes an optical image stabilization technique in which a position of an imaging surface or a lens with respect to the imaging surface is shifted to a direction opposite to the direction of hand movement or the like, or an electronic image stabilization technique in which a high-speed shutter is used to obtain plural time-division images, a specific point of an object in the images is used as a reference to synthesize the images to obtain a synthesized image. By using the electronic image stabilization technique, a mechanical structure is not necessary added since it is not necessary to change the position of the imaging surface or the lens to correct the hand movement, so that there is merit that a space and a cost of the imaging device can be reduced.
For the electronic image stabilization technique, it is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, that plural images are obtained, a motion vector is detected based on the obtained images by using one of the images as a reference, and a synthesized image is generated.
Further, for the electronic image stabilization technique, a corrected image is obtained by detecting a motion vector based on plural obtained images and synthesizing the images based on the detected motion vector. When detecting the motion vector, the obtained images are reduced to images having a predetermined size where the size of the reduced images is set at a predetermined value.
However, there may be a case where a motion vector with a higher accuracy is required, or a case where a faster speed is required although a precise motion vector is not as necessary, based on a condition in obtaining an image or an image.
It is not disclosed in Patent Document 1 about the image size of images for detecting a motion vector.